staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
07 Maja 2011
TVP 1 05:40 TELEZAKUPY 05:55 Projekt Ziemia - Jak jeździć samochodem ekonomicznie i ekologicznie odc. 18; magazyn 06:00 NSP2011 Dla przyszłości 6 06:35 Walt Disney w Jedynce - Klub przyjaciół Myszki Miki - Dzień Przyjaźni, odc. 57 (.); serial kraj prod.USA (2008) 07:05 Walt Disney w Jedynce - Hannah Montana - odc. 51 (25 s. II) (.); serial kraj prod.USA (2007) 07:30 Rok w ogrodzie 08:00 Kawa czy herbata? - Moja sobota - w tym: Wiadomości 8:00, 8:30, 9:00, 9:30, 10:00 Pogoda 8:05, 8:32, 9:05, 9:32, 10:05 10:40 Disney! Cudowny Świat - Jonas Brothers - Koncert (Jonas Brothers - The Concert Experience); film muzyczny kraj prod.USA (2010) 11:55 Bujdy na resorach - Kaskader, odc. 2 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2008) 12:05 Koszmarny Karolek - Koszmarny Karolek i Forsa na Strychu, odc. 95 (Horrid Henry and the Antique Rogues Show); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008) 12:25 Ziarno; magazyn 13:00 Wiadomości 13:20 Komisarz Rex X - odc. 7, Ostatni zakład (Rex - a Cop's Best Friend ep. 7); serial kraj prod.Niemcy, Włochy, Austria (2008) 14:20 Mąż do wynajęcia (Husband for Hire); komedia kraj prod.USA (2007) 16:00 1920. Wojna i miłość - odc. 10/13 - Zniewolenie - txt - str.777; serial TVP 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Pogoda 17:20 Wściekłe gary - odc. 14; magazyn kulinarny 17:55 Jaka to melodia? - wydanie specjalne - 132; teleturniej 18:50 Jaka to melodia - kulisy 19:00 Wieczorynka - Smerfy - Najwyższy Smerf, odc. 159 (The Tallest Smurf); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 20:00 MŚ w rajdach terenowych - Rajd Tunezji; felieton 20:05 Pogoda 20:20 Chichot losu - odc. 9/13 - Podróżnik - txt - str.777; serial TVP 21:20 Hit na sobotę - Piraci z Karaibów: Klątwa Czarnej Perły (Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl) - txt - str.777; film przygodowy kraj prod.USA (2003) 23:50 Męska rzecz... - Resident Evil: Domena zła (Resident Evil); film science fiction kraj prod.Niemcy, Francja, Wielka Brytania, USA (2002) 01:40 Kino nocnych marków - Czwarta władza - odc. 1/4; serial sensacyjny TVP kraj prod.Polska (2004) 02:30 Kino nocnych marków - Łup - odc. 5/8 (Scalp ep. 5); serial kraj prod.Francja (2008) 03:30 Kino nocnych marków - Jest mi lekko; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (1982) 05:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:15 NSP2011 Dla przyszłości - odc. 4 06:45 Anna Dymna - spotkajmy się - Łukasz Baruch 07:15 Poezja łączy ludzi - Do Marka Aurelego (Zbigniew Herbert) 07:25 Familijna Dwójka - Flintstonowie - odc. 23 Wizyta u okulisty (The Flintstones ep. Fred’s Monkeyshines); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1960) 07:55 Familijna Dwójka - Mikołajek - odc. 11 Urodziny Jadwini (Le Petit Nicolas ep. L'aniversairre de Marie - Edwige); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2009) 08:20 Ogrodowa Dowborowa; magazyn 08:45 M jak miłość - odc. 831; serial TVP 09:45 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 583 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 10:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 584 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 10:50 Wyścig Cannonball 2 (Cannonball Run 2); komedia kraj prod.USA (1984) 12:45 Smaki czasu z Karolem Okrasą - (25) gość: Andrzej Grabowski 13:10 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - posiedzenie rządu; program rozrywkowy 13:20 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - (115) 14:00 Familiada - odc. 1843; teleturniej 14:35 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 19 "Powitanie jesieni" - txt - str.777; serial komediowy TVP 15:15 Kocham Cię, Polsko! - (60); zabawa quizowa 16:40 Słowo na niedzielę 16:50 Świat bez tajemnic - Ratuj mnie, mamo! (Emergency in the Womb); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009) 18:00 Panorama 18:35 Sport Telegram 18:45 Pogoda 18:55 Kulisy - Postaw na milion - odc. 10 19:05 Postaw na milion - odc. 10; teleturniej 20:05 Bitwa na głosy; widowisko 21:35 Bitwa na głosy - finał; widowisko 22:00 W doborowym towarzystwie (In good company); film obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2004) 24:00 Apollo 13 (Apollo 13) - txt - str.777; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1995) 02:20 Bezlitośni zabójcy (Silent Predators); film science fiction kraj prod.USA (1999) 03:55 Hity na czasie - 2010 - Płock; program muzyczny 05:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Szczecin 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:08 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:12 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:19 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:38 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:42 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:49 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:08 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:12 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:17 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:24 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:37 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:45 Fabryka kultury 08:00 Podkarpackie skarby Odcinek: 6 08:15 Tele-Eko Odcinek: 9 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:38 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:45 Zielonym do góry 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:08 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:13 Infonuta; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:20 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:38 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:41 Felieton Info - Forum Funduszy Europejskich; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:43 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:49 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:14 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:18 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:00 Reportaże z prawdziwego zdarzenia - Wielkie odliczanie - Odc. 9; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:00 Eurosąsiedzi - odc. 27 (odc. 27); magazyn kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:15 Aktywni rodzice - odc. 6; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:00 Debata Trójstronna; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:00 Reportaż TVP INFO - Niezatarte wspomnienia; STEREO, 16:9 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:00 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:00 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:56 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:00 Magazyn reporterów 17:15 Za zamkniętymi drzwiami Odcinek: 16 17:25 Menu kulturalne 17:30 Kresowe Dzieje 18:25 Zdarzyło się przed laty 18:30 Kronika 19:00 Kalejdoskop 19:15 I' Culture Orchestra - warsztaty 19:30 Fonograf Odcinek: 81 20:00 Newsroom - odc. 29; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 20:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:52 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:00 Telekurier extra; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 21:45 Kronika regionalna 22:00 Menu kulturalne 22:05 Mówi się... Odcinek: 9 22:15 LOSOWANIE LOTTO 22:24 Łagodna na drodze; magazyn motoryzacyjny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:56 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 23:03 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9 23:23 Pakistan - nowe pokolenie Talibów (Dispatches: Pakistans Taliban Generation); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009); reż.:Sharmeen Obaid - Chinoy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:22 Nadzieja z bibuły; film dokumentalny; reż.:Jerzy Morawski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:18 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:43 Newsroom - odc. 29; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:08 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9 02:39 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 02:45 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9 02:52 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:56 Eurosąsiedzi - odc. 27 (odc. 27); magazyn kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:08 Aktywni rodzice - odc. 6; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:24 Telekurier extra; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:50 Łagodna na drodze; magazyn motoryzacyjny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:58 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:25 Reportaż TVP INFO - Niezatarte wspomnienia; STEREO, 16:9 04:49 Newsroom - odc. 29; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:14 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:40 Reportaże z prawdziwego zdarzenia - Wielkie odliczanie - Odc. 9; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:02 Debata Trójstronna; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:26 Eurosąsiedzi - odc. 27 (odc. 27); magazyn kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:38 Aktywni rodzice - odc. 6; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych Polsat 05.00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 07.15 Przygody Animków (28, 29) - serial animowany 08.15 Nowe przygody Scooby’ego (10) - serial animowany 08.45 Miś Yogi (28, 29) - serial animowany 09.15 Sylwester i Tweety na tropie (10) - serial animowany 09.45 UEFA Champions League - magazyn piłkarski 10.15 Ewa gotuje (129) - magazyn kulinarny 11.45 Tylko muzyka. Must be the music (9) - program rozrywkowy 12.45 Formuła 1: Grand Prix Turcji - studio 13.00 Formuła 1: Grand Prix Turcji - sesja kwalifikacyjna 14.00 Formuła 1: Grand Prix Turcji - studio 14.15 Dom nie do poznania (184) - reality show 15.15 Się kręci - program rozrywkowy 16.10 Szeregowiec Dolot - film animowany, Wielka Brytania 2005 17.45 Przygody Merlina (36) - serial fantasy 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Daleko od noszy 2 (34) - serial komediowy 20.00 Tylko muzyka. Must be the music (10) - program rozrywkowy 22.30 Sztuki walki: KSW 16 news (1) 22.35 Mr. Deeds - milioner z przypadku - komedia romantyczna, USA 2002 00.35 Grzechotniki - thriller, USA 2001 02.35 Zagadkowa noc - teleturniej 03.35 Zza kamery... (38) 03.50 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy 04.40 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy TVN 05.35 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 05.55 Mango - telezakupy 08.00 Pascal: po prostu gotuj - magazyn kulinarny 08.30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 10.55 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy 12.45 Szymon Majewski Show - program rozrywkowy 13.50 Cofnij zegar - program rozrywkowy 14.25 You can dance - po prostu tańcz! - program rozrywkowy 16.10 Prosto w serce (85, 86) - serial obyczajowo-komediowy 18.00 Kuchenne rewolucje 3 - reality show 19.00 Fakty 19.25 Sport 19.35 Pogoda 19.45 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20.00 Jeszcze raz - komedia romantyczna, Polska 2008 22.00 Nigdy nie będę twoja - komedia romantyczna, USA 2007 00.00 Serenity - film SF, USA 2005 02.35 Arkana magii - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 03.55 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 04.15 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 5:15 Kamienica - program rozrywkowy 5:35 VIP - program kulturalny 6:00 KINOmaniak - magazyn filmowy 6:30 mała Czarna - talk-show 7:30 Galileo - odc. 56 8:30 V Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 9:00 Denis Rozrabiaka - odc. 39, serial animowany, USA 1986 9:30 Denis Rozrabiaka - odc. 40, serial animowany, USA 1986 10:00 Denis Rozrabiaka - odc. 41, serial animowany, USA 1986 10:30 Denis Rozrabiaka - odc. 42, serial animowany, USA 1986 11:00 Galileo - odc. 214 12:00 mała Czarna - talk-show 13:00 KINOmaniak - magazyn filmowy 13:30 VIP - program kulturalny 14:00 Orlen Australia Tour - reality show 14:30 Siatkówka kobiet - PlusLiga Kobiet - 1. mecz półfinałowy: bank bps muszynianka muszyna - bks aluprof bielsko-biała 16:55 Hole in the Wall - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2009 17:55 Świat po armagedonie - odc. 2, film dokumentalny, USA 2010 19:00 Galileo - odc. 216 20:00 Wielki szef - film sensacyjny, Hongkong 1971 22:05 Spadkobiercy - odc. 47, serial komediowy, Polska 2011 23:05 Bellator Fighting Championships 1:15 Dziewiąta sesja - thriller, USA 2001 3:15 Galileo - program popularnonaukowy 4:00 Hole in the Wall - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2009 4:50 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 5:05 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Złotopolscy - odc. 161* Sołtys; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:25 Złotopolscy - odc. 162* Mademoiselle; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:50 Złotopolscy - odc. 163* Czarne rogi; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:15 Złotopolscy - odc. 164* Trochę; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:40 Złotopolscy - odc. 165* Pożegnanie z Afryką; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:15 Szatan z siódmej klasy - Tajemniczy ślad z przeszłości; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:10 Alchemik Sendivius - odc. 4; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:55 31. Wieczory Humoru i Satyry Lidzbark 2010 - Artur Andrus i Grupa MoCarta; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:20 Polska 24 - Informacje; STEREO, 16:9 10:45 Wywiad z Marszałkiem Senatu RP, Bogdanem Borusewiczem.; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:05 Czterdziestolatek - dwadzieścia lat później - odc. 13/15* - Pod klucz, czyli prawo własności; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:10 Tomek Lipiński i TILT cz. 1 - Nie pytaj mnie; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:15 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 439 - Rozstania i powroty; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:10 Wściekłe gary - odc. 12; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 22; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Dzika Polska - Pogadać z sóweczką; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Kulturalni PL; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:20 M jak miłość - odc. 818; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 359; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:40 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 360; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:10 Dobranocka - Przygody Bolka i Lolka - Morska wyprawa; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:50 Sport; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:10 Czas honoru - odc. 22* seria II - Strzały na Pawiaku; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:05 45. Krajowy Festiwal Piosenki Polskiej OPOLE 2008 - recital Ryszarda Rynkowskiego; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:55 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 22:05 Kino Mistrzów - Pasja; dramat historyczny kraj prod.Polska (1977); reż.:Stanisław Różewicz; wyk.:Piotr Garlicki, Zbigniew Zapasiewicz, Bolesław Smela, Wojciech Alaborski, Henryk Machalica, Mieczysław Hryniewicz, Edmund Fetting, Mieczysław Voit, Henryk Bista, Anna Dymna; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:05 Wywiad z Marszałkiem Senatu RP, Bogdanem Borusewiczem.; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:25 M jak miłość - odc. 818; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Przygody Bolka i Lolka - Morska wyprawa; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 01:50 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:00 Ranczo - odc. 10* - Porwanie; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:55 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 439 - Rozstania i powroty; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:50 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - (114); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:20 Zwolnieni z życia (Zwolnieni z życia); dramat kraj prod.Francja, Polska (1992); reż.:WALDEMAR KRZYSTEK; wyk.:KRYSTYNA JANDA, JAN FRYCZ, MARIUSZ BENOIT, GABRIELA KOWNACKA, WOJCIECH WYSOCKI, LEON CHAREWICZ, KRZYSZTOF TYNIEC, WŁADYSŁAW KOWALSKI.; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 06:00 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - (88) Kopalnia złota; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych